


Slice and Dice

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Fullbody Bladed Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart. Rated M for "something dirty".





	Slice and Dice

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[SAD]**

**Slice and Dice**

**[SAD]**

At Logue Town's Naval Base, a training match was taking place among two of the base's most prominent Marines. On one side, there was Tashigi with the sword Shigure in her hands and opposing her at the moment was Monkey. D Luffy who wielded nothing but his Devil Fruit power.

The Marine swordswoman slashed at her opponent before the younger Marine exclaimed. **"Spider Defense!"** Which was when his body hardened as if they were actual blades.

"I always hate it when you do that." Tashigi grunted. "At best, you're an imitation of a swordsman."

Luffy merely chuckled and shrugged. "Well, I got to do what I got to do." He then turned the undersides of his fingers into blades before slashing at her shirt. **"Spar Claw!"** As a result of his attack, however, Tashigi's shirt and bra underneath were split apart which left both fighters embarrassed, even if Luffy was somewhat interested. "Oops." He commented. Tashigi did what she could to restrain her scream so as not to startle the whole base, which prompted Luffy to offer his Marine coat to her. Calming down slightly with the coat over her, she glared at Luffy who sheepishly smiled and said. "Sorry."

"You did that on purpose." She accused.

Luffy brought her closer to him that she blushed. "I might've been tempted, but its own fault that you're growing quite nicely." He then kissed Tashigi on the lips which prompted an even wider blush.

**[SAD]**

**This is the other request I got from brevrole on FFN. I know the name isn't super in terms of originality, but it's the best I could come up with. I think that if Luffy was interested in the Marines, but wanted to find his own path than what Garp could help get him through, he'd want to start at the Marine Base that's not only close to a tourist attraction he likes, but is also commanded by a fellow Devil Fruit user whose morals he can relate to in some manner. I think I feel a challenge story coming along.**

**Also, I want you all to know, or remind you, that I intend to make similar one-shots featuring Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail and Naruto Uzumaki of Naruto with a secondary magic for the former and a different kekkei genkai for the latter. If you support me on Pat-reon, I'll try to work on a lemony depiction for Archive of Our Own as well. However, I probably won't work on this until I can wrap up the remaining Different Devil Fruit Luffy one-shots as well as the remaining Hopeful Alternatives for Naruto I have. And that's assuming I won't decide to work on any other challenge stories in the meantime, so please be patient.**


End file.
